Episode 22 - Drake's on a Plane
Session began at Castelia International Airport, where the party was set to disembark for Saffron City (and from there, in temporarily separate directions.) However, with some time left before departure, Felix and Drake decided to burn some time by snorting Vileplume. For some reason, the men's bathroom seemed like the best place to do this. While there, they encountered a mysterious male individual with more questions than they had lies. Unbeknownst to them, his name was Sigmund, and destiny had more than just this chance encounter between them in store. Their interaction was short but left Sigmund in a state of intense suspicion: these men were clearly high, and somehow thought they could convince him otherwise. He left in a state of irritation, and it was soon time to board. The party met back up aboard the small airliner and took off without incident. Sigmund (and Angie) were both conveniently aboard the same flight. Angie made small talk with...no one? Sigmund was seated near to Frake however, and became increasingly annoyed by their antics. The flight continued as planned until they were about halfway to their destination, at which point Robin noticed something off to the side of the plane; upon closer inspection, it proved to be none other than Rayquaza, the legendary Pokemon of the skies! She grabbed a quick Pokedex of it as the rest of the plane began to notice its approach, and discerned that it appeared to be agitated for some reason. Seconds later, it plowed right into the side of the plane and all hell broke loose. A short battle took place, during which Robin climbed out onto Rayquaza SotC-style, Charlotte tried her darndest to Calming Vibe it, and Sigmund put it to sleep with nothing less than his womanliest of wiles. Pretty much everyone else ran down to the cargo deck to find their luggage, and Angie briefly met FM and put the mack on in a desperate bid for safety. Unfortunately, Rayquaza eventually woke up from its lust-induced dose, and proceeded to hyperbeam the shit out of the plane. Felix defied the odds (and death itself) by pushing Drake out of the beam's trajectory, mere moments before the liner was blasted into two pieces. As the flaming wreckage began its seaward descent, the party began to group up in freefall and find ways to escape their impending doom. Robin called out and mounted Naga, while Sigmund floated safely down with FM and Drake. Angie used her allure to get a parachute off Bill, and Charlotte was saved in midair by Robin astride Naga. Everything calmed down and the the party soon found themselves more or less alone (as the rest of the plane's passengers gruesomely died upon impact.) It was a rare opportunity to reflect on the frailty of the beautiful world that they lived in, drifting on the sunset winds above the ocean as they were. All too shortly, however, their one-way voyage came to an end and they landed on/near a jungle island. After regrouping, they found that not only were their C-Gears signal-less, but the island was more or less completely devoid of life. Where there should have been the cries of Wingulls above them and the bubbling of Tenatcools around them, there was instead the sounds of the ocean: whistling wind, crashing waves, and the low rumbling of storm clouds overhead. Our heroes were well and truly...LOST. Category:PTA Episode Guide